


Remember Me

by audeamus22



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of the Mortals deleting Ty from their memories, the gods/godesses had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickly written fic for a friend! Not Beta read so all mistakes are mine! Sorry!! Also my first time writing a TAJ fic, let alone Tanders!

He was sitting alone in the crowded bar, nursing a cold beer in one hand and playing with his phone in the other. Perfect. Anders straightened out his suit and ran his fingers through his hair before approaching the dark haired man. He seemed familiar in some way, his brooding face sparking something deep in Anders’ mind that he couldn’t quite reach. 

“Tell me, what’s someone like you doing here all alone?” Anders asked, going for the direct approach as usual, sliding up to the bar and making himself comfortable on the stool next to the other man.   
The guy jumped, his beer sloshing out slightly as he fumbled with his phone. “Anders? What are you doing here?” he asked, his gorgeous eyes widening in surprise.

So he already knows me? Anders thought to himself. “Have we met?” He asked, and with those three words the other man’s entire body and demeanour seemed to crumble.

“Nah, Just heard about you I guess,” He sighed with a dismissive shrug, “The name’s Ty, so what are you doing here?” The man, Ty, asked.

He had hoped it wasn’t everyone, or at least that it wasn’t permanent. But since he gave up his god powers, everyone who was a god seemed to have simply deleted him from their memories. No one remembered him, not his brothers, his grandfather, none of the goddesses, no one. And it hurt. To be so easily forgotten by all his family and friends. He had never felt so alone.

“Oh you know, just passing by for a quick drink, what about you?” Anders answered, pulling Ty from his thoughts as he signalled the barman, ordering two drinks for them.

“Just… Thinking I suppose. About to head off actually” Ty wasn’t in the mood for this, he couldn’t hold a normal conversation with his brother when his brother didn’t even know they were related.

“Well, come on now, I just got here, have a drink with me?” Anders stopped him with a hand on his arm, “Just one drink… have just one more drink with me and let’s see what happens…” His voice had changed, deeper and lower, almost as if he was whispering them to Ty.

“Were you just… Yeah okay,” It didn’t actually affect him! Bragi’s words hadn’t actually made him want to stay, they hadn’t worked on him, maybe it was a sign that there was still something of Hod and his family left in him.

Anders had a proud little smirk on his face, one that Ty felt meant trouble, but one drink led to another and then another, and it felt good, the two of them being friends again, no bad blood between them. There was no family drama, just two men having a good time.

“What do you say we get out of here, come back to mine?” Anders spoke, using the same voice he had tried to make Ty stay.

Ty gulped down the rest of his drink, struggling not to choke as the words left Anders’ mouth. He knew his brother was open to a lot of things, but he didn’t know he was into guys! “I… Uh… Sure, let’s go,” Ty agreed, his mind screaming at him to stop and take it back when all of a sudden Anders’ mouth was on his.

Anders hands wrapped around his neck, one hand sinking into his short cropped hair while the other gripped at his shirt, holding him still as he pressed in further, his tongue licking its way into his mouth. Ty gasped, his mouth opening wider to give Anders more, it felt good. So good. He had denied it to himself for so long, the lust he had felt for his older brother, since he had turned 21 and realised that Anders could have anyone he wanted and yet still spent time with him as he adjusted to being a god himself. That was before things started to get worse, before Anders got worse and while everyone knew that Ty hated the way his brother treated women, no one knew it was simply because he was jealous that it was them and not him.

“Come on,” Anders moaned, pulling away when the need for air became too much, their foreheads still touching as they regained their breath.

Ty nodded mutely, allowing himself to get pulled out of the club by Anders. He was all but flung against his brother’s car as Anders kissed him again, this time pressing his entire body up against his own, one of his legs between Anders’ as the older man grinded up against him. Their hands moving everywhere trying to touch every part of one another.

“More, God, I need more!” Anders begged, his mouth moving across Ty’s defined jaw and nipping its way down his neck, soothing each bite with a quick swipe of his tongue.

“Come on, come on, let’s go,” Ty agreed, pushing Anders away slightly with one last bruising kiss before rushing around to the other side of the car.

Anders quickly unlocked the doors, both men hurrying, not wanting to spend a second apart. The drive to Anders’ home was made in record time, and it wasn’t long before both men were up the stairs and crashing into Anders’ apartment. Once again, Ty found himself up against the wall, Anders quickly moving to strip Ty out of his tight black shirt, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples.

“Gorgeous, you’re fucking perfection,” Anders moaned, kneeling down and unlatching Ty’s belt. “Look at you,” he added as he all but ripped Ty’s pants open, pulling out his already erect cock.

Anders didn’t waste any time, taking in as much of Ty as he could manage in one go before slowly coming back up and sucking at the sensitive head. Ty groaned, one hand slamming against the door for purchase as the other found its way into Anders’ golden hair, fingers gripping the short curls tight and urging his forward.

Anders didn’t need any more encouragement, taking Ty in again, obviously having done this before. Ty didn’t know how long he stood there for, pants around his ankles while Anders sucked him off, but all too soon, Anders was pulling off with a loud pop, quickly biting Ty’s upper thigh before standing up, his lips all puffy and red and his hair all over the place.

“We have other things to get to,” He winked before turning towards his bedroom. Ty shook himself out of his shock, he was so close, and rushed after Anders, stripping off all his remaining clothes. 

“Good, now come here!” Anders said, his eyes moving up and down Ty’s toned body.

Anders had also stripped down to nothing and was waiting beside his large, king sized bed, his hand out for Ty to take before lowering the taller man down. “I’m going to ride you so hard,” Anders whispered in Ty’s ear as he licked and nibbled his way back down to Ty’s cock, gently pushing him down so that he was lying in the middle of the bed.

Anders took Ty back into his mouth, head bobbing up and down twice before he climbed over the other man’s body, straddling him and allowing his hands two roam all over the pale skin. He leaned down, eyes closing as their lips met again, this time it was Ty who used his hands to bring Anders closer to him, wanting more. Ty heard a draw open and close and knew Anders had retrieved a condom   
and lube. 

“So ready for you, want you in me now,” Anders moaned, breaking the kiss as he poured some lube on his hands and worked himself open while sitting over Ty. 

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, Anders’ free hand running up and down the side of his body, occasionally playing with his nipples, before he felt Anders wrap a hand around his hard cock, skilfully slipping the condom on and slicking him up before he rose up onto his knees and slowly sank back down.

Anders threw his head back in pleasure as Ty gripped the bed sheets, twisting them in his hands to keep himself from pushing all the way in to Anders’ tight hole.

“Fuck!” “Yes!” both men moaned as Anders became fully seated.

Ty let go of the sheets and curled both hands around Anders’ slim hips, holding him in place for a moment, “Move, you have to move now,” he all but begged, using his hands to guide Anders’ along. Anders didn’t waste any time, quickly finding a face paced rhythm and moving so that the large cock inside him hit his prostate with every go.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Anders screamed, so close to coming.

“Do it, come for me!” Ty moaned, his hand wrapping around Ander’s cock and fisting it, pumping his hand up and down before he felt Anders clench around him, white hot come shooting across his chest.

It was all he needed, the extra pressure against his cock, and soon enough he was coming too. They lay together, breathless, for several long moments, Anders head tucked in the crook of Ty’s shoulder as he slowly pulled off the limp member, fingers tracing random patterns over Ty’s heart.

“That was… That was something else,” Anders spoke first, pressing small kisses against Ty’s cool skin.

“Mmm, so good,” Ty agreed, wrapping his arm around Anders’ shoulders and kissing the top of his head. It’s not going to last, something is going to ruin this now, Ty thought, feeling like nothing in his life that was this good ever lasted long.

Both men closed their eyes, slowly dozing off.

 

Ty woke slowly, lazily opening his eyes and looking around the room as he tried to remember what happened last night. Drinks, lots of drinks, was the first thing to come to mind before his eyes sprung wide open, ANDERS! Ty scrambled out of bed, frantically looking for his boxers, wondering where his brother had gone off to.

“So he finally wakes!” Anders said, sounding far too cheerful and refreshed after having had so much to drink the night before, dressed only in Ty’s boxers. Anders walked into the room, holding out a steaming mug of coffee, “So… You know we’re going to have to talk about this… don’t you… brother?” He said just as Ty took a sip, causing him to spit it back out.

“You… Anders?”

“I woke up, and it was like a switch had been flicked, last night I had no idea who you were, but this morning I remembered everything,” Anders explained, sitting down beside Ty, close enough so that their bare skin was touching from thigh to shoulder.

“I… I can explain…” Ty stuttered, eyes wide and fearful.

“I realised you knew exactly who I was, and that most likely it wasn’t Bragi who got you into my bed, my question is why though?”

“I… I’ve loved you for a long time,” Ty admitted, looking away from his brother’s piercing blue eyes.

“I know… I’ve seen the way you look at me, I thought it was nothing more than boyish admiration, but I saw the looks you’d give me when you thought I wasn’t looking, I couldn’t admit that you had grown up so perfectly, I mean, I’m the older brother, I couldn’t do that to you… but then last night…” Anders spoke, his hand cupping Ty’s face and forcing his younger brother to meet his eyes. “Last night was perfect, and I don’t want things to go back to us barely talking to each other…” he said, leaning forward and placing a hesitant kiss to Ty’s lips.

Ty returned the kiss, pulling back and searching Anders’ eyes for any sign that this was a joke. Finding none he leaned in and rested his forehead against Anders’. “Are you sure about this? You know we   
can never go back…” he carefully reminded, worried that Anders would push him away at any moment.

“No… I’m sure,” He nodded firmly before pulling Ty closer once more, sealing his lips over Ty’s with a promise.


End file.
